1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for assisting driver's operations, more particularly, to a driving assist system for a vehicle that assists operations by a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems employed to assist driver operations in the related art include the system disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H10-166889. This system adjusts reaction force generated when an accelerator pedal is operated, based on a distance between a subject vehicle and a preceding vehicle detected by a distance detector. This system gives a warning to the driver by increasing the operation reaction force of the accelerator pedal as the distance between vehicles decreases.